The ailment manifesting itself in eruptions of the skin, pimples, blackheads, whiteheads, lesions, cysts and nodules, and generally termed acne, has plagued people for generations. Acne typically develops in patients in their teen years, at the onset of puberty. While acne, per se, is not fatal, it results in disfigurement—mild or severe and temporary or permanent. At the very least, even the mild and temporary disfigurement of blackheads, whiteheads, papules and pustules is embarrassing and can result in social rejection by peers. Typically, acne affects most teenagers to some extent, but adults in their twenties through their forties can get acne. Although some type of mild acne is quite common among teenagers and most teenagers will “out grow” their acne by the time they are in their early twenties, acne is undesirable while it exists and can develop into more severe stages which can be permanently disfiguring because of the development of scars. There is also the possibility of the acne, particularly untreated acne, developing into more serious ailments because of infection.
In some instances mild cases of acne can be addressed by personal regimens as simple as twice daily washing with soap and warm water or the application of over-the-counter topical medications. In many cases, however, these simple, “home remedies” are inadequate. Part of the problem is that there can be different causes for the acne and many cases require the professional services of a dermatologist and the use of prescription medications.
Generally acne is the result of plugged pores caused by the accumulation of dirt, sebum, dead skin cells and propionibacterium acnes (p. acnes) in the pores, particularly in connection with hair follicles. A variety of over-the counter topical medications have been suggested in the past to deal with one or more of the factors contributing to acne and include, for example, the combination of isopropyl alcohol and acetone, benzoyl peroxide, resorcinol, salicylic acid and sulfur. Thus, in the combination of alcohol and acetone, the acetone functions as a degreasing agent and the alcohol has a mild anti-microbial effect. Benzoyl peroxide functions to reduce p. acnes and remove dead skin cells. Salicylic acid assists in the reducing the abnormal shedding of skin cells to help unplugging pores, but is not believe to have any impact upon p. acnes or sebum production. Sulfur has been used for many years, particularly in combination with other ingredients mention above. It is not understood how the sulfur operates, but due to the unpleasant odor of sulfur is usually not used alone. Thus, most of the over-the-counter topical medications do not address all of the possible contributing factors in the cause of acne.
In addition to the over-the-counter topical medications there are a variety of prescription medications that have been suggested for the treatment of acne. Among these prescription medications are topical antimicrobials and topical retinoids. Topical antimicrobials are designed to inhibit the growth of p. acnes and can be used either alone or in combination with medications that are effective against other causes of acne. The antimicrobials include, for example, azeliac acid, which is believed to function by reducing p. acnes populations, inflammation, and abnormal shedding of skin cells. Another antimicrobial is clindamycin, which works by reducing p. acnes and reducing inflammation. Similar to clindamycin is erythromicin, which is widely effective against bacteria, including p. acnes. Benzoyl peroxide (in higher doses than in over-the-counter medications) can also be sued, particularly in combination with erythromicin and clindamycin. Yet another antimicrobial medication is sodium sulfacetamide that inhibits p. acnes and opens clogged pores.
Topical retinoids (a derivative of vitamin A) function to unclog pores and prevent the formation of blackheads and whiteheads. Adapalene, which unclogs pores and has anti-inflammatory properties, is an example of a retinoid. Similarly, tazarotene and tretinoin function to unclog pores and keep them unplugged.
While some of the topical medicines discussed above are available in over-the-counter products, many of them are prescription medicines and/or require application by a dermatologist. Furthermore, topical medications have previously been limited to short term application due to the fact that they are “painted on” and then evaporate or wear off the skin rapidly.
In addition to the application of topical medications, it has also been suggested that “chemical peels” composed of chemical compounds such as glycolic acid can be used by dermatologists to loosen blackheads and decrease acne papules. While this technique has been effective to a greater or lesser extent, it has required that the patient return to a dermatologist for continued treatments.
We have discovered a method for treating acne which both permits practice of the method, in some instances, by an acne sufferer alone and, in other instances, provides a dermatologist with an improved method of treating acne patients.